


The Wet Dream Chronicles: Big Trouble In Little Italy

by Romanceisdead69



Series: The Wet Dream Chronicles [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 20's, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Gangster Parody, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The everyday perversions of Tokyo's own Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito and gang. Follow these gorgeous little horn dogs as they delve into the deep and dirty recesses of their own minds to uncover a world of betrayal, espionage and danger that lurks around every corner. Though mostly just lots of stereotypes and crap I don't get to write about normally…</p><p>In this instalment we go back in time, the roaring 20's and to a dirty little lounge bar in downtown Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wet Dream Chronicles: Big Trouble In Little Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so here's the second instalment, I wanted them separate (I have no idea why!) 
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Warnings: Violence, swearing, Yaoi.

"Nnhh-"

An exhausted Akihito feels Asami's weight leave him with a satiated sigh, the crime lord finally recovered after collapsing onto the young man following a particularly intense orgasm with had left the two boneless and momentarily weak. Asami eases out of Akihito, the retreat causing warm come to ooze down the photographers bitten and bruised legs which Asami observes with pride, always more than happy to mark his territory.

The boy tries to stand, finding it hard from his position bent low over the back of the sofa and with his jeans pooled around his feet, him not having even managed to make it to the bedroom before he was accosted by the eager crime lord who had just gotten back from, by all accounts - being held prisoner in North Korea for two days.

Asami had certainly proved that the time in captivity didn't disagree with him, the man as insatiable and virile as ever and he had called Akihito as soon as he made it back to the penthouse, ordering the boy home immediately from his photo shoot but it's not as if Akihito cared to listen. Telling the man to screw off with a few expletives thrown in as he's always one to never, ever do what he's told however, he had still hurried home all the same. A little worried about the man after all.

Though he regrets that decision a little at the moment, or at least his ass does.

"Damnit Asami I-I can't even stan-ouch!"

The man laughs, observing the wiggling butt whilst Akihito tries and fails to stand up but ultimately lifting Akihito bridal style so he can bathe his bristled kitten before feeding him and settling him down for a nice nap in a warm and comfy bed. Asami for one, certainly hoping for some more sweet dreams of his own tonight…

He turns off the bedside lamps a little more eagerly than usual and relaxes into the mattress and the warm body at his side.

The lounge bar is dimly lit, a smoky, alcohol riddled little hole in the wall that Asami would never have normally set foot in. Wouldn't have ever graced the shit hole with his presence if it wasn't for his Goomah, Mary-Sue being taken hostage by the head of the  _'Little Italy'_  gang,  _Crazy-Horse Ciavano._ Asami and his men enter through into the bar after having their guns confiscated and are welcomed by soft music and a seductive voice, the singer cocking a hip and looking back to the audience with a cheeky wink as she sashays around the stage lit by a single spotlight. Pulling at the pianists tie in playful flirtation as she catches Asami's eye.

He watches the young blonde woman with keen eyes himself as he approaches his reserved booth, Crazy-Horse sat not too far away now and he acknowledges the two-bit lowlife gangster with a small nod. The crook smiling back with a shit eating grin as he presses the gun further into Mary-Sue's side. The raven haired woman on his lap yelping in response and looking to Asami with wide, beseeching eyes. The scantily clad breasts pressing against Crazy-Horse's arm heaving with trembling, panicked breaths.

Asami and his men order drinks from the waitress, having to sit and enjoy the show while they await the signal to finally make the swap. Asami's $100000000 worth of bearer bonds encased in the black satchel resting by his man Kirishima's feet under the table, for Mary-Sue. He pulls a thick Cuban cigar from his pocket as the waitress arrives with their drinks and a lighter appears at his side, Kirishima flawlessly on point as always.

He takes a long pull on the cigar, eyes taking in the room and it's occupants without missing even the smallest detail and the singer, the young woman stepping from the stage and starting to make her way across the floor is quite frankly, stunning - her cream satin dress hung gracefully and loosely over the delicately lithe frame, cut teasingly low at the back and revealing subtly rippling muscles as the figure walks seductively from table to table. Her dress is almost transparent, the sinful curve of her waist, her breasts…and Asami notices how flat the chest area actually seems to be, it is  _unusual_  perhaps but he also notices with an eager eye that the girl's nipples are pressing obscenely against the flimsy material and the gangster finds himself following her movements carefully. Lips curving around his cigar.

She moves flawlessly around the floor, hypnotising the clientele with the gentle curve of her neck, fluttering eyelashes and sweet pink lips as they sensually mouthe words of lust and longing. The song like a siren call and Asami notices more than one man in the room lean forward just a little more. Attention rapt on the little lady and the teasingly high slit in her dress, revealing shapely legs, milky thighs.

Suddenly there's a horrible _twang,_ the pianist missing a couple of notes which causes the young woman to look back at him with an accusing flick of the eyes before continuing with the song, Asami though, reading the signal correctly. It's time for the swap.

Asami, Suoh and Kirishima get up from the table casually, slinging down some notes for the drinks and collecting the bag as Crazy-Horse and Mary-Sue also rise from the table, the gun still very much aiming at the woman's side. They approach each other at the side of the room, rest assured that all eyes are very much on the beautiful singer and they stare each other down, not sure who is going to make the first move when suddenly the singer starts to smoothly meander in their direction! - This was definitely  _not_ part of the plan and they eye her and how she's approaching them fast before altogether throwing down the mic and pulling a gun from a concealed holster on her thigh.

"Alright Crazy-Horse! Hold it right there, I've got you now!"

At the first sight of the gun the audience panic, erupting into screams and they all scamper for the exits like rats during a flood, leaving the place empty in just a few seconds and all eyes turn to the young lounge singer as she looks furiously to the gangster. A sure arm and steady aim.

"You've got me  _huh?"_

He says with a smile, attraction evident in his eyes as he makes a note to himself to play with and get to know her - in  _depth_  - later. For now though he orders her to be subdued with a curt nod to his men who move in immediately.

"Guh!-Damn you Crazy-Horse, damn you!"

"Someone shut her up."

The two guards snicker, looking at her eagerly as they gag her with a length of fabric, seeing how much she can take in and shushing her, laughing when she tries to fight back and tries to spit out the cloth. They both take turns in groping the girl, copping a feel of her flat but responsive chest and ass until she manages to buck them off, the girl blushing and flinching at the touch whilst Crazy-Horse just laughs raucously, eagerly getting back to the main event, the meeting with the current Manhattan king pin. Asami Ryuichi. The man he's about to destroy.

"Right, now she's out of the way lets carry on shall we? Bearer bonds in exchange for the broad here, got that. All $1000000000 of them…"

Asami nods, signalling to Kirishima to walk forward as Mary-Sue does the same albeit a little shakily, the woman practically collapsing onto Asami as Kirishima delivers the case and makes his way back to his own mob boss when Crazy-Horse verifies the papers with a glance.

"Good,  _gooooooooood_. Now we've got these, there's no point in keeping up this charade. Is there,  _Mary-Sue!_ "

And just like that the beautiful, deceitful Mary-Sue delves into her vast cleavage and withdraws a small pistol, stepping back from Asami and pointing it right at his sexy mug with a wicked gleam in her eyes and manic smile on her face. She's irked a little that he shows no reaction, not outwardly at least and she decides that he just might be too heart broken to accept the betrayal. Understandably. She laughs at that thought though, cackles in the face of his unquestionable and unbearable heartbreak, deciding to drive the knife in deeper.

"Asami! You had  _no_  idea I have really been Crazy-Horse's lover all this time! You fail, finally! Your love for me will be your downfall! Hahahaha!"

Asami raises an eyebrow, motioning his men to lower their smuggled Glock 27's from where they are trained on the woman's forehead. Chuckling out at this apparent misunderstanding but Mary-Sue only grins, misreading Asami's amusement as stubborn disbelief so to prove her words she backs away into the arms of her beloved, still pointing the gun like a mad woman at Asami while the two kiss passionately, breaking it only when they are both panting and their eyes are even more manic looking. If that's possible.

"And now, Asami. You will finally fall. Once and for all!…!"

She goes to pull the trigger, the crimson nail pressing down ever so slightly on the small lever and Asami is about to draw the gun he had also slipped past security but before either of them have a chance the lounge singer kicks out, a heeled foot catching the woman's hand and sending it upwards, plaster and wood raining down with a bang.

Kirishima and Suoh take that opening to swiftly collect the Machine guns they had strapped to the underside of nearby tables as Asami withdraws his and points it straight at Crazy-Horse. Both him and his guards powerless as Asami and his men open fire and slaughter them. The bodies dropping to the ground like sodden leaves, pools of blood flowing out of them like hellish rivers.

"NO!"

That unexpected cry did what Mary-Sue could not and manages to startle Asami somewhat, the lounge singer starting forward to look at Crazy-Horse's corpse urgently before also looking to Asami with wide, murderous eyes and the man thinks he may have just  _not-so-accidentally_  killed the girl's lover. The singer squats down at the deceased mans side not so elegantly despite her polished look, the green shining more brightly than before as she glares up at the smirking mob boss and Asami feels a certain interest rouse in his trousers.

Oh yes, his interest is definitely piqued by this one.

"He was MY prey! _I_  was supposed to assassinate him!  _Damn you Asami!"_

Asami just smirks as he takes his sweet time to holster his gun, letting the frustration build for the fiery little Sea Hawk whilst Kirishima lights another cigar for him and he takes a couple of long drags. Noting that whilst the taste of tar and tobacco  _does_  tend to feel particularly good, soaking into and relaxing him after a good kill. He knows for a fact a fine cigar is made even better when it follows a good, hard fuck. Particularly when it's with a sexy little fire cracker like this.

He exhales though, eventually. Knowing that he's kept the girl stewing for long enough.

"Well. As long as he's dead, either way it's fine. Right?"

"No actually, _stupid_. You shot him square in the damn face and I needed that to prove it's him! - I won't get paid now!"

The lounge singer huffs and spins around, walking to the satchel that had been dropped during the slaughter.

"I'll just have to take _this_ instead! Now gentleman if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my- _whoa!"_

Asami grabs her roughly around the waist from behind, making her gasp and nearly drop the bag as his hands hold her in a vice like grip and he nuzzles her ear, his already aroused member pressing with need into her bountiful behind, the plump domes beckoning him like a warm hearth on a winters night. The blonde hair tickling his nose though, surprisingly straw like.

"Not so fast…" Asami breathes into her ear, letting his lips play around the sensitive skin just behind before bursting the girl's bubble altogether. "…Why don't you take a look in that satchel,  _hm?"_

The young woman takes a shuddering breath, a little more hot and bothered by this powerful man than she'd like to admit and it takes a moment before she can recover, shakily holding the satchel while nimble hands flick open the clasp only to gasp when she reads the scrawled words on the bearer bonds written in bold, gold writing. She knows fakes when she sees them.

"The bank of  _Salsiccia_  huh? You've sure got some-hey!"

The young woman struggles a little more, Asami finally letting her at least turn to face him in the implacable circle of his arms as she scowls up at him, cheeks red with exertion and what Asami can tell is also a coy embarrassment. The mob boss strokes that pouty bottom lip with an index finger, withdrawing it with a bark of laughter when the girl tries to bite him and he begs her politely to continue, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You-you were never going to really swap for Mary-Sue, _were you?!_  You bastard! And how did you know Crazy-Horse wouldn't realise they were fakes? What the hell?!"

"Ah…" Asami says in mock thoughtfulness, ordering his two men to gather up the guns and withdraw with a flick of the wrist as wailing sirens blair louder and louder in the background. "If I told you that, I would have to kill you…"

The girl draws back, ready to fight for escape as Asami laughs wickedly making the small figure in his arms tremble with foreboding but he only leans closer, a seductive downward tilt of his head as he brushes lips against hers. The blush suffusing her cheeks growing impossibly hot.

_"…With a kiss."_

He claims her then, his mouth devouring hers and leaving no other option but to surrender, but even then she does not. Fighting always and forever and he feels a sharp pain in his tongue which makes him smile, It seems this kitty is really a predator in disguise after all and It only serves to drive him on even more. The blood shared in the kiss, the pained whimpers from the girl as she fights her own increasing arousal, unable to fight it as the mans tongue swirls and flicks and licks and his lips kiss and suckle and caress. She finds herself melting.

They only part when the girl is out of breath and when the sirens are getting dangerously close, close enough for their hearts to beat that much faster and the woman shoves at the man, dropping the case to the floor with a huff and she crosses her arms. Looking back at Asami and not even bothering to hide her mood.

"Geeze, what a croc - I'm gonna be broke for the rest of the month now. You're a damn cheat y'know Asami!"

The man laughs out loud then, the girl slightly surprised by it but she finds herself laughing as well. This whole night turning out to be totally crazy after all and it has her thinking that it's time to finally make a break for it after all out the back of the building, just in time as screeching tyres finally crash to a halt outside the front doors.

"A cheat eh? And what does that make you, _I wonder?"_

He suddenly grabs the girl again around her smooth and slender waist and rips the wig off the undercover assassin Takaba Akihito's head to reveal a mop of short and soft honey coloured hair, much preferable to the itchy wig Asami had pressed to his face before and he grabs the spluttering boy, throwing him over a shoulder so he can march out the building to his getaway car as they hear footsteps marching into the room behind them.

**}xXx{**

"What are you d-doing?! L-let me go, let me go you-!"

Akihito flops down onto the grand bed, bigger than anything he's ever seen before being a mere mercenary working from job to job. He looks around, awed. Stunned by the sheer grandeur of the mahogany and deep red room but all too soon he remembers why he's here - Asami had forcefully taken him to his home!

"Let me go."

As Akihito sits there in his flimsy satin dress (The one thats rising up dangerously high on those legs) and fists the bed sheets nervously, he stares down the beast that had all but dragged him to this lair. The young assassin watches the man watch him, he watches as said man looses his suit jacket, vest and tie and drape them over the chair and he even watches him go to the bar and pour two drinks before coming back and handing one to Akihito before the boy dare speak again. Maybe this guy has trouble hearing?

"Why am I here? You gonna get rid of me too?"

Asami just smiles cryptically and leisurely sips his drink, watching the boy with an infuriatingly self satisfied smile as he in-turn grows more fidgety and red-cheeked and impatient. It's only when Asami's finished with his drink and sets it down that anyone moves. The man choosing to undo the top most buttons of his shirt and noticing of course the young man's sharp intake of breath once more skin is exposed. The assassin looking away resolutely with a blush.

"Kouzou, whats your name?"

"A…Akihito-…!"

Akihito looks around again but with a sudden gasp, Asami's face being not even a foot from his own and the boy is amazed considering he didn't even sense the man move. He lets out another shuddering breath, unconscious of the heated look he is sending the man and even bites his lip in what Asami can tell is nervous anticipation. Eyes betraying the small undercurrent of need.

Asami drinks it all in, every tiny detail that the boy is so foolishly letting slip. It's all like cat nip to a man like Asami.

He leans forward ever so slightly, only until he's a breath away from those lips and he relishes the dangerous young man's reactions. The hitched breath, the increasing heat in that blush. He brushes his lips onto Akihito's before delving in completely and the charge between them is instantaneous, like pure electricity during a humid summer's lightening storm and perhaps for the first time Asami finds himself so eager, excited and entranced. He can't wait to get inside of him.

He crawls over Akihito and gets the boy on his back easily enough, the assassin trying to fight back all the way but of course he foolishly leaves himself open at every turn, it's Asami Ryuichi he's grappling with after all. He pins Akihito's wrists in one of his hands and settles the boys legs either side of his hips, also taking great pleasure in taking a solitary finger and ripping the whispy, flimsy fabric right down the middle revealing the slender body he knew Akihito was hiding all along.

Pale skin perfect for marking, taught muscles coiling and moving like poetry are just the first things Asami spots but he's like a starving man at a feast as he takes it all in, one delicious detail after another. Like how Akihito's balls and cock are already threatening to break clean through the delicate cream lace of the increasingly wet french knickers that had completed his disguise perfectly. That frilly garter belt, even minus the gun but still sat oh so high on one of the boys tensed thighs is beautiful.

"W-what are you looking at?! - I'm a man y'know, I don't even have breasts so  _get-off!"_

Asami laughs at the boys modesty, though to be honest he's more amused that the breast issue seems to be the main worry for Akihito rather than the imminent anal sex that's sure to follow. Ah well, the boy will realise that eventually and when he does, Asami is sure he will have even more outraged and nonsensical obligations lined up. The man lets up on Akihito though, studying the chest and pointing at a nipple before poking it inwards with a finger and making the boy flinch and gasp.

"Whats that? You don't have breasts you say? Why, I see two cute little breasts right here."

Asami leans his head back down and without warning grabs at Akihito's pecs, fashioning them into a muscular set of breasts before sucking a plumped up nipple right into his mouth, tongue working around it as if it's his favourite candy. (Well not so much as Asami has always hated sweets, though this boy is just the right amount of sweet for him.) He lathers the nipple with kisses, bites and licks. Tugging at it with teeth and Akihito's eyes are open impossibly wide. unconsciously pushing up and into Asami's mouth and trying to gain more, more of the feeling and definitely more of the pleasure.

The man doesn't stop there though and soon he switches sides, lavishing all the attention onto Akihito's other rounded pectoral making the boy cry out in pleasure. Hips already seeking out the clothed ones above and writhing against them. Rubbing his lace covered cock against Asami's hard and throbbing member which lay concealed for now in his dress pants and which he cant wait to free. He can't wait to have Akihito take it, so deep, so hard and so good just as he knows the assassin will love.

Akihito wakes with a jolt in the dark bedroom, peering at the bedside clock where he sees that its 4.20 am which makes him groan in annoyance. Great, he's got to get up in a couple of hours and what the hell even woke him up? That thought though is answered soon enough as there's as sudden rustle to his side and he turns only to be faced with Asami, the man groaning and tossing and turning as if having a vivid nightmare and thinking back to what Asami has just been through Akihito is concerned, reaching out tentatively and placing a hand on the mans shoulder to soothe him back into a calm sleep but he suddenly finds himself surrounded instead. Asami on top of him totally immovable but still very much asleep. And smiling.

"A-Asami? What the hell are you-Oh!"

Hands squeeze his pectorals together without warning, forming a nice firm pair of tits and Asami laughs like what Akihito can only describe as a  _giddy stoner_  as he rubs his face between those tits so happily, hands still squeezing and massaging them rhythmically as he licks and sucks and bites at them with glee. Akihito gets immediately  _yes,_  totally outraged at the actions, but a little turned on as well.

Is Asami mistaking him for some woman?!

Asami smothers his face into Akihito's buxom pecs, the sensation causing him to involuntarily buck and moan as the man lays wet kiss after kiss and hickey over his chest, biting his nipples until they are red raw and Akihito is uncomfortably hard but that soon gets solved as well as one of Asami's hands drops a breast to pump his shaft with rigour making him scream out.

Asami pumps the pulsing cock poking out of the waistband of the french knickers in a fast pace, wanting this boy to feel all the pleasure and more that Asami will be showering on him for hours until they will undoubtedly pass out in his bed. He takes his other hand away now too and swipes it through the pre-come and ventures downward to find that virgin hole. His for the taking.

He stretches the hole with an eager finger, only thrusting it a few time before in his haste, adding another finger. The balance of pleasure and pain though only makes Akihito arch up and moan at the intrusion and he whispers Asami to  _please fuck him already_  to which the man is only too happy to oblige. Sinking in balls deep with a shudder of his own. There being nothing in the world that compares to his Akihito. In any shape or form.

**Author's Note:**

> Salsiccia - Italian for Sausage according to Google translate, I don't trust Google translate : / So I'm sorry if that's wrong!


End file.
